


Toy Cars

by CasWearsHoodies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Seduction, Dean in Panties, First Time, M/M, Panty Kink, Slow Build, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, hipster!cas, homophobic slurs (brief), nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasWearsHoodies/pseuds/CasWearsHoodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean moves away from the best friend he's ever known, he's heartbroken.</p>
<p>Until ten years later when Cas shows up his senior year of high school. And there's nothing Dean can do to stop the crush he forms on him. But he's never had a crush before, so what is he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [Celia](http://bambiarafangirl.tumblr.com). This is the third and final fic for the tumblr giveaway I did for [balletcas](http://artistdean.co.vu/). And I'm sorry it took so long! Maybe the extra length will make you feel better? Again I'm sorry :c <3

They escaped the sweltering sun by hiding away under the only tree in the park - the park they’d spent their entire lives visiting, rain or shine - in their neighborhood, a small cul de sac in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean always deemed he and Cas had the best places on the block, their houses right across the street from the coolest hang out.

They were the best of friends. Inseparable, their parents would say. It was the summer before second grade, and they already had a list of things they wanted to do before they went back to school.

Although Cas didn’t know yet, his best friend would be moving all the way to Kansas for his dad’s job. Dean had been looking for a time to tell him all morning, but Cas was just so excited to finally explore the forest trail this summer.

They ‘raced’ their two toy car replicas, a black 1967 Chevy Impala against a creamy 1978 Lincoln Continental, careful to keep it within the shadows that the old tree would allow. The heavy breeze brought a few leaves in their path, but they just used them as obstacles instead.

“I wonder if we’ll see any bees in the woods,” Cas mused after Dean’s car beat his again.

“Maybe by the flowers or somethin’,” Dean mumbled, not meeting Cas’ eyes. His friend didn’t seem to notice the behavior and continued to ramble about the possibilities.

“I hope it’s just bumblebees. Not that wasps aren’t cool, but I know you don’t like those ones. Maybe we’ll see some butterflies-”

Dean exhaled quickly and cut his friend off, “I’m moving, Cas.”

His friend squinted and tilted his head in the funny way he did, “Like for the summer?”

“Like for forever,” Dean finally looked up at his dejected friend, watching as he took in the information.

“You’re not gonna come back...?” Cas muttered, more of a statement than a question.

“Dad’s shop is opening another building. Uncle Bobby’s taking over the one here.” Dean abandoned his car in exchange for ripping grass blades from where they were rooted. He didn’t want to go, didn’t want to leave the only friend he ever had. Dad said there were a lot of engines in Kansas that needed repair and that there would be good business. So they had to go to. He said they had a job to do.

“Okay,” Cas said resolutely, like he had just decided he were the one going.

They played in mostly silence after that, making a car noise here and there, but neither went to make conversation. A while later, Cas stood up and stretched his legs. It was getting towards lunch time, so they grabbed their cars and started to make their way to their respective homes.

Before Dean could give Cas a goodbye, the dark-haired boy pulled his freckled friend into a strong hug. It took Dean a moment to return the grasp, but when he did, he hugged just as fierce.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Cas whispered into his shoulder before letting go.

Dean sighed, “Me too, Cas.”

*****

A month later, Dean found himself staring at his old home, looking empty and sad. It hurt his feelings, but his mom assured him that all the house needed was a new family to love it and give it a heartbeat like they had.

Dean parents were chatting with Cas’, Mary giving Naomi a few of her recipes, while John and Chuck joked about the state the football team would be in next season. If Dean were honest, he could’ve sworn Cas’ dad had no idea what his dad was talking about. Sam was napping steadily in the real life version of Dean’s toy Impala.

Cas walked out of his front door, catching his attention. He looked disappointed, and Dean knew the feeling. He didn’t know what was going to happen with his partner in crime.

The dark-haired boy sauntered past his parents and right up where Dean stood in his yard. He had something gripped tightly in his fist, but so did Dean.

They didn’t say anything. They stared at each other, almost like getting a last look, and that made Dean’s heart clench.

“I want you to have this,” Cas interrupted the silence, extending his arm. He went to hand Dean his Lincoln, his fingers shaking slightly. Dean glanced at it and retracted it from his friends grasp before looking back to his face. It was set in a permanent scowl, which made Dean giggle.

“Dude, you look like the grinch.”

Cas gave a weak smile at that and directed his eyes back to the ground, “I won’t really need it anymore. Keep it safe, okay? And don’t lose it.”

The light-haired boy frowned and grabbed Cas’ hand, pushing his Impala into his palm, “You too.”

They gazed up at each other, smiling slowly, and pulled themselves into an ironclad hug.

\------

_Ten Years Later_

School had only been going for a month, and Dean had already decided that he hated his senior year. Whoever said these were the best days of his life must have been homeschooled. So far, he made of fool of himself by tripping in the common room first day. And as if that weren’t bad enough, he made an even embarrassment of himself by asking Meg to the Homecoming dance. Though in hindsight, he should’ve known that was a bad idea. He figured they may have had some common interest when he saw her wearing a Star Wars shirt. How was he supposed to know that she had never even seen them? She just laughed and called him a geek in front of all her friends.

So yeah, senior year sucked. So what if he was a geek? He aces his classes and binge-watches Doctor Who on Netflix at the same time. If that made him a nerd, then whatever.

Grumbling groggily, Dean drove his Impala into the school parking lot, pulling over into the student section. And oh, couldn’t this get any better? Now some asshole stole his parking spot?

He cursed under his breath and parked next to the car, a Lincoln Continental the exact shade of the one on his book shelf. _What are the odds?_

He slammed his door a little aggressively as he exited, and it didn’t escape the notice of his best and only friend sauntering towards him, “Good morning, Mr. Grumpy Gills.”

“Morning, Charlie,” he replied dully, drawing his arm up around her shoulders. It was one of the benefits of having a short friend: perfect armrests.

“Did you hear about the new kid?” Charlie tittered excitedly. How Dean could be friends with such a morning person, he’d never know.

He steered them to the back entrance of the school, pushing up his black-framed glasses, “I’m guessing that’s the asshole who took my spot?”

“That’d be the one,” Charlie grinned. “I don’t remember his name. It’s really obscure, but dude’s a total hipster, Starbucks and all.”

They pushed through the double doors into the chaos known as their student body. Dean had grown up with most of them after moving to this small town in Kansas, though out of a mere 650 students, Dean managed to only make one friend.

“Hipster or not, he took my spot,” grumbling obscenities, they made their way to their respective lockers. The only perk Dean was thrown this year, besides the end goal of finally leaving, was the prime locker locations that seniors received right between the two main wings of the building.

He threw his few books into the metal locker before grabbing his binder and making a hasty getaway from the arriving students. He didn’t really want to say he hated his classmates, but in his book, the less contact with them the better.

He made his way down the line back to Charlie, leaning against her now closed locker, “We still on for studying AP Calc tonight?”

“Ugh, can’t we go do something fun for once?” Charlie complained half-heartedly. She never really needed the extra studying, but Dean didn’t know where he’d be if she hadn’t helped him with unit circles last year.

“Hmm,” Dean glanced around contemplatively. “Dairy Queen, then studying?”

His red-headed friend grinned, “That’s more like it, Winchester. Your treat.” She sauntered off to her own class as the warning bell rang, leaving a flabbergasted Dean. She turned to him one last time to yell back, “BT dubbs? I really dig the shirt.”

He glanced down at shirt, forgetting which one he wore, to see the LARPing tee that she got him a few weeks ago. He smiled to himself and shook his head before making his way to his graphics course.

Dean’s better mood dissipated into confusion as he entered the computer lab. Usually he had the back desk to himself, no one really wanting to sit by him, but the seat next to his was occupied by some stranger. He adjusted his glasses and slid into his chair, completely ignoring the dude. He didn’t even flinch as Dean sat, almost as if he hadn’t even seen him. And Dean was used to that.

This guy had to be the douche that took his spot. Charlie said hipster, and this guy was the walking definition of it, tacky sweater, thick-rimmed glasses, and all that jazz.

Dean logged into his computer as the late bell rang, a small shuffle of students making their way to their computers. The geriatric teacher scowled at the few late people, as if trying to make them uncomfortable with her glare alone. If the averted eyes were anything to go by, it was working.

She mumbled an empty morning greeting before starting a role call. Dean blanked her out and pulled up Adobe Photoshop, opening his last project. He didn’t really need to pay attention. He was the last name on the roster.

Though he almost fumbled his mouse when a familiar name was called halfway through.

“Castiel Novak?”

“Here,” the teen next to him replied, raising his arm.

_No fucking way._

Dean whipped his head around to straight up stare at the new kid. He glanced back, his blue eyes piercing. He tilted his head in confusion, and yeah, no way was that not his childhood best friend.

They tried to keep in contact throughout the few months after Dean left, but slowly the phone calls became less and less frequent until they stopped altogether. Dean missed Cas though. He felt like he was bothering him every time he called, so he stopped calling. And when Cas never picked up the phone to call him, that just kind of confirmed it. But it was hard growing up without him. Sure, he made friends in elementary school, but once middle school started, cliques formed, and Dean found himself left out. He was lonely until Charlie came in eighth grade. And every time he felt alone, he thought of what Cas was doing back in South Dakota.

Castiel looked mystified, like he was trying to remember something. Dean didn’t blame him for not recognizing him though. He didn’t recognize Cas either. They both had changed in the ten years they haven’t seen each other.

_But damn, Cas got cute_.

“Do I know you?” Cas asked, eyes darting around Dean’s face, taking in his vaguely familiar features.

Cas’ question was answered though once the cranky teacher called, “Dean Winchester?”

Dawning crossed Castiel face as Dean turned and said, “Here.”

He stayed forward, gaze focused directly on the screen in front of him. Cas went to say something, but the instructor cut him off, “Alright, _silently_ work on your projects. Castiel, come and get a packet. It’ll give you your instructions.”

No way was Castiel here. Honestly, what were the odds? He’d just been thinking of him this morning as he got ready, and now here he was, in the flesh.

But this Cas was different. He was a mature Cas, comfortable in his skin and his style, and by the way, one of the hottest guys to walk into Lawrence High. And then there was Dean, a socially awkward geek whose idea of a good time was ice cream and studying. _No doubt he’ll be hanging with Ruby and her crew by lunch._

It was then Dean decided to do Cas a favor: avoid him completely. He worked diligently through his project, not missing the few sideway glances Cas threw his way.

He ended up finishing his section of work for the day early, so he pulled out his hardback cover of _Les Miserables_ and immersed himself in revolutionary France. And when the bell rang, he grabbed his things and made a quick escape out of the room, not even glancing back at the flustered Cas he left at the desk.

\------

Dean continued through high school in just the same way he would if it hadn’t been completely turned on its axis. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried to ignore Cas’ presence, those dumb blue eyes always managed to find his own in a crowd. It’d been going on for weeks, and Dean was close to snapping. He knew he was lame. He didn’t need Cas’ critical stares to confirm it.

Thankfully, they only had their graphics class together, leaving them no room to socialize. Like Dean predicted, Ruby had found Cas, and while she and her goons weren’t the most popular group in school, they were the most exclusive. Not to mention cruel. Ruby was the definition of an ice queen. People took note of how easy it was for Cas to be Ruby’s friend, and they went out of their way to be nice to him. Nobody wanted to be on the wrong end of Ruby’s wrath.

And as Dean sat at the library translating his French homework, he found himself at the blunt end of that cruelty. At the table on the opposite side of the shelf he sat in front of, Ruby and the rest of her followers were commentating on their fellow students, namely Dean. Cas hasn’t said much in the conversation, but he was sitting there listening. Dean didn’t know what was worse, letting his ex-best friend hear shit about him or his ex-best friend _saying_ shit about him.

“Its like he’s not even trying to act straight,” Ruby commented. “I mean Luke said he caught him checking him out in the locker room.”

Dean shuddered. The last thing he would ever do was check out Luke Milton. Dude’s a sociopath. But he remembers that. Luke didn’t hesitate to call Dean out, and it had been mortifying. And Dean’s heard these jokes about his sexuality before. He just ignores them. So what if he’s gay? It’s not a big deal, and its not like he told them if he was. It just pissed him off how they assumed.

But the thought of Cas over there sitting with them, laughing at their petty jokes, stung something deep in Dean. He knew they weren’t friends anymore or anything, but he thought that Cas would at least have enough human decency to not make fun of him.

_But I guess a lot has changed._

“And who fucking LARPs?” Brady added. “I see him and that lesbo at least once a month meeting up with all those freaks.”

Dean breathed in shakily and slid down in his chair. Why did he have to forget his headphones today? And how was LARPing weird? It made Dean happy. Didn't that mean anything? Usually he’d just get mad over this and leave, but instead he found himself in a funk of self loathing. He could feel angry tears welling back behind his eyes as the antagonizers laughed at another joke at his expense. He started packing up his books, a tear rolling down his cheek as he did so. But it wasn’t sadness that dominated his emotions; it was betrayal.

“That’s it!” A deep voice boomed, cutting off the laughter. “Why are you all such dicks? Just because you’re all filled with hatred doesn’t mean you have to bring other people down to your level! Dean’s great and I bet none of you assholes ever even tried to talk to him! Just fuck off and leave him alone!”

Instantly, Cas was faced with laughter and prods about him having a crush on Dean. He huffed and emerged from the other side of the bookshelf when Dean caught his eye. He looked absolutely mortified and crossed his arms in a self-conscious way, “Dean, I’m so sorry about them.”

Dean just grabbed his books and wiped his face as he stood, fixing his glasses. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, walked up to Cas, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” Dean murmured before extracting himself from the embrace and making to leave the library.

He bustled past Cas, but not before the dark-haired boy could grab his arm, “Wait! Um… Do you maybe want to study? Free period isn’t over for another half hour.”

Dean was dumbstruck. Cas actually wanted to spend time with him? Dean had literally been spending weeks avoiding Cas because he thought he would just laugh at him for how he turned out, and here he actually wanted to hang out?

“Uh… Yeah,” his voice cracked, so he coughed to clear his throat. “Yeah, sure.”

Cas smiled. They sat facing each other at the table, a French book in front of Dean and a sketchbook in front of Cas, and continued the rest of free period stealing glances with little smiles on their faces.

\------

Even though Dean and Cas established that they were okay, Dean still refused to hang out with him. It wasn’t fair to bring Cas down to his level. He already and a decent standing with the students at school, and it wouldn’t be right for Dean to ruin that for him. Plus, Charlie wasn’t kidding when she said Cas was hot. God, he was _smoking._ And way out of Dean’s league. The last thing he needed was an unrequited crush on a childhood friend.

So things went back to how they were. Except now that Dean knew that Cas wanted to be friends, that small part of him telling him to resist was getting harder and harder to listen to. More and more Dean found himself looking for Cas, if only to get a glimpse. Their silent class together was unfulfilling, and Dean wouldn’t dare ask Cas to spend free period with him.

But Cas apparently had other plans. Every day for the past week, Dean had been getting the same letter tucked underneath his windshield wiper. Without fail, after school was out, he would make his way to his Impala and find a note just saying _‘Hang out with me, -C.’_

At first, he was confused, but then Dean just chuckled and shook his head, throwing the note into his passenger seat as he drove out of the parking lot.

Charlie had given him an earful after she knew the full story of him and Cas at their latest Netflix marathon, “You mean he’s been trying to hang out with you and you’re just ignoring him? That’s lame, dude.”

“Hey, don’t call me lame in my own home,” Dean chastised as he took a bite of his chocolate bar, “What’s the point? We’re going to college in like seven months.”

“You’re going to KU!” she exclaimed. “You literally aren’t going anywhere!”

“Yeah, well, Cas will,” Dean mumbled, looking dejectedly into his lap.

Charlie shifted so she was half-laying across Dean on the couch, putting her face directly into his line of sight. She smiled softly, “Give him a chance, man.”

But it wasn’t until he found a note under his windshield wiper that said _‘I still have your Impala’_   followed by a phone number did he decide to give in. Besides, his mom missed Cas, so he might as well reunite them.

 

 

_Dean:_

_My place. Movie night. Tomorrow._

 

 

_Cas:_

_I’ll be there :)_

 

 

With a follow up text including Dean’s address, the hangout was set.

*****

The next day, Dean found himself compulsively cleaning and re-cleaning the den, making sure it was perfect. His mother found it funny, but Dean failed to see what there was to laugh about. What if Cas didn’t want to be his friend anymore after this? What if it went badly?

So to say Dean’s heart sped up when the doorbell rang was an understatement. It felt like a jackhammer was trying to break through his sternum.

From the other room, Dean could hear Mary greeting his guest, “Castiel, is that you? I haven’t seen you since you were a boy!”

“You haven’t aged a day, Mrs. Winchester,” Cas replied as he pulled her into a hug.

Mary chuckled and pulled away, “Still as sweet as ever, I see. And cute, too. Dean! Cas is here!”

That was his cue. He trudged his way to the foyer, seeing Cas standing there with the same flannel he wore every day and a grin on his face. Dean could already feel himself blushing, “Hey Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied, toeing off his shoes. With the way he was smiling, Dean could feel a blush crawl up his face.

Mary grabbed her jacket off of the rack by the door, “Well, John and I are going to visit the new restaurant on Main Street. Sammy will be home around six or seven. I left some pizza money on the counter. Have fun!”

And with that, she was out the door, the silence she left in her wake thick and heavy.

“Um, do you want to order pizza?” Dean asked after an intense round of prolonged eye contact.

“Sure, get whatever you want,” Cas murmured in that deep voice. “I’ll set up the movie. What’re we watching?”

“Have you ever seen the new Star Trek?” Dean called from the kitchen to the den, grabbing the house phone off the hook.

“No. I don’t really watch movies,” Cas replied.

“What!?” Dean yelled. “Put that shit in. We are totally watching that.”

With a pizza ordered and a the movie started, the boys got comfortable on the couch. And if Dean was honest, this wasn’t nearly as awkward as he thought it would be. Hell, it wasn’t awkward at all. When there wasn’t much happening on screen, they talked about what they’d been doing over the years. Cas had taken an interest in art and was going to KU in the fall for graphic design, just like Dean.

Cas didn’t bring up the library incident, and Dean was grateful. He was actually having fun with a student who wasn’t Charlie, and damn it, Dean _missed_ Cas. He was his first friend. When the pizza came, they gorged themselves, and then relaxed to watch X-Men: First Class, which Cas had also never watched, which was just a travesty to Dean.

But over the course of the night, Dean found them slowly sitting closer and closer. Their entire sides were touching, and Dean could feel every movement Cas made, every breath and laugh.

And then Cas threw Dean for a loop. He faked a yawn, stretching his arms behind his head and laying them along the back of the couch.

_Did… Did he just… Did he just make a move?_

Cas said nothing, and just relaxed further into the couch, resting his head against his arm behind Dean. His head faced Dean, but his eyes were trained on the almost-over movie. Without Cas’ arm between them, Dean could feel himself sliding into Cas’ side.

And he didn’t fight it. Maybe Cas wasn’t making a move. Why would he? He was way out of Dean’s league. Besides, what’s a cuddle between friends? Him and Charlie cuddled all the time. And he’s pretty sure he and Cas had cuddled back in the day. When he completely leaned into Cas, he froze, waiting for his friend to push him away. But when all Castiel did was sigh draw Dean in tighter, he relaxed.

_Yeah, just a cuddle between friends._

Not much later, the movie ended and Cas extracted himself from the couch, grabbing his bag. It was getting late, so he figured he should be getting home. Dean showed him to the door, but before Cas left, he turned and asked, “Can I sit with you and that redheaded girl at lunch tomorrow? I’m getting tired of eating with all the art kids.”

Dean just smiled and looked at his socks, “Her name’s Charlie. And sure, Cas. This was fun. I kinda missed you, you know.”

Cas chuckled, “I missed you, too.” Dean glanced up and smiled before telling Cas goodnight and making his way to his room after he left. He glanced to where the old Lincoln Continental sat on his bookshelf and grinned like a dope. Things were starting to look up.

\------

Well things were looking up. Sure, he, Cas, and Charlie hung out daily and he’d never had more fun in high school. They spent every lunch goofing off, and got some serious work done in the library during free period. Charlie and Dean were starting to rub off on Cas. The dark-haired boy started understanding pop culture references. He started using them, too. They slowly corrupted Cas until he even joined their LARPing community. It was great.

Until Dean got a stupid crush on Cas and his dumb blue eyes and dumb face and dumb everything else.

Okay, when Dean said he didn’t want to get a crush on Cas, it was for multiple reasons. But the main one was because he’s never had a crush on an actual person before. He’s had crushes on actors and characters, but never an actual person he’s met and touched.

It hit him during lunch. Cas was laughing at a joke Charlie had just told, and the realization welled over him in a fantasy of what it’d be like to lean forward and kiss that smiling face.

Dean snapped out of his epiphany and panicked, slamming the book in front of him closed. He grabbed him bag from under his seat and stood up, stumbling over himself.

“What’re you doing, Dean?” Charlie questioned, giving Dean a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look.

“I forgot to turn in an assignment for Euro,” Dean blubbered, shoving his bag on his back and pushing his glasses up his nose.

“But you don’t even take Eur-”

“Bye guys!” he called over his shoulder, making a beeline right for the cafeteria door.

Holy shit, holy _shit_ , what was he gonna do? He can’t have a crush on Cas. Cas is on a totally different level than him. He’s always so cool and collected, and Dean’s just an awkward teenager trying to survive high school.

He avoided both Cas and Charlie until that night. Dean found himself on Charlie’s doorstep, a bag of Funyuns in hand as an apology. When she opened the door, she didn’t seem surprised and invited him into her house and up to her room.

“So,” she began. “Did you final notice the hard on you’re sporting for Castiel?”

Dean groaned and slammed himself face first onto Charlie’s bed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she ripped open her bag of Funyuns, shoveling a handful into her mouth.

“Charlie, I don’t have crushes,” Dean replied as he lifted his head from her mattress.

The redheaded hummed as if she was contemplating something and swallowed her food, “Then why don’t you just tell him? I think he likes you too.”

“What!” Dean squawked. “I can’t just tell him I like him! What if you’re wrong? I’ll look ridiculous! And what if he stops talking to me? Charlie that’s such a bad idea-!”

“Okay! Okay!” Charlie intervened. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

Dean glared at her before mumbling a, “Sorry.”

Charlie threw another bite into her mouth, “Well why don’t you hint it to him? Like to make sure the love goes both ways.”

“What do you suggest?”

Charlie grinned devilishly.

\------

Dean could not believe he had actually agreed to this. It seemed like a great idea at the time, but after Dean had time to think on it, he wasn’t so sure.

How was he supposed to seduce Cas? Dean knew he wasn’t unattractive or anything, but his graphic tees didn’t exactly scream sex appeal. He and Charlie had plotted deviously that night, writing down things that Dean could do to subtly seduce his best friend.

He decided to start off small. That day during free period, Dean dropped his pencil into Cas’ lap. Instead of waiting for his friend to grab it, he reached down and retrieved it himself, brushing his fingers along the front of Cas’ jeans. The dark-haired boy immediately had a blush crawling up his face, but Dean just smiled like he was oblivious, and free period went on the same.

Later that day in a narrower hallway of the school, Dean was walking in front of Cas. He dropped one of his books suddenly and bent over quickly to retrieve it. All of this happened so fast that Cas had no time to prepare. His hips collided straight with Dean’s ass, and he had to grab his friend’s hips to keep him steady so he didn’t fall. But Cas just laughed and brushed it off.

That night during movie night at Charlie’s, Dean found himself touching Castiel more than necessary, whether it was a hand on his shoulder or half laying on him on the floor in front of the television. It wasn’t very forward, but Dean reveled in the fact that it felt so nice to be close to Cas like that. Dean hoped Charlie was right on her prediction. If it turned out Cas wasn’t into him, Dean didn’t know if he could take it.

But by the way Cas was smiling and laughing, things were looking good.

“But not good enough,” Dean explained to Charlie later that week. “I can’t tell if he actually likes me. It just seems like we’re good friends. God, this feels so junior high.”

Charlie chuckled, “I guess you’ll just have to up the ante. I have an idea.”

*****

Dean had been tripping all day, missing his mark every time. Cas was just going to think he was just a klutz, and Dean’s knees were starting to hurt from hitting the school’s hallway floors. Plus, Dean wasn’t really enjoying all the unwanted attention from his student body. Every time he fell, at least four kids snickered instead of trying to help him up.

This had to be the worse plan Charlie ever had. Or at least the most uncoordinated one. Six different times today, he’d been trying to nail it, but it was a little hard when he and Cas were walking side by side.

It wasn’t until the end of the school day that Dean had the perfect opening. Unfortunately for his knees, it was on the parking lot pavement.

“Hello, Dean!” Cas called, walking from his car to greet Dean at the school exit.

Dean didn’t reply until he was close enough, but when Cas was about five feet away, he answered, “Hey Cas-whoa!”

There, Dean knelt on the pavement, face inches away from his best friend’s crotch. Even though this was meant to get a reaction from Cas, Dean could feel his face heating up. He looked up at his friend, and sure enough, he was a bright scarlet.

But even though Cas could’ve easily taken a step back and Dean could’ve easily stood up, neither of them moved. They stayed frozen, staring at each. Dean may have just been letting his imagination run wild with this one, but he could see something akin to hunger in Cas’ eyes. He could imagine what it would feel like for Cas to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, to get a grip and hold him in place while he slowly-

A wolf whistle from across the parking lot drew Dean from his fantasy like a bucket of ice water. They couldn’t have been like that for my than ten seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. He grabbed his backpack and pulled himself to his feet, fixing his glasses, his knees aching from the seventh hard fall today. He laughed nervously and said, “So I’ll see you at Charlie’s tonight?”

*****

“Ugh, I don’t know how well these are working, Charlie,” Dean admitted at their next rendezvous night. “I think he just thinks I’m an awkward klutz.”

Charlie blew out an exasperated breath and stood up from her computer chair. Dean was laying face down on her bed, and she climbed over him to sit on his lower back and rub his shoulders. He let out a tense sigh, but he began to relax.

“Dean, I’m giving you the best I got here,” Charlie said as she pressed her thumbs in between his shoulder blades. “I’m not exactly the poster child for seducing a dude.”

Dean tensed under Charlie’s shoulders, but turned his head to mumble, “I think I have something in mind.”

*****

That weekend at their weekly slumber party - Dean totally wished they could call it something cooler - they were all laying on Dean’s bedroom floor listening to some of his vinyls. They all had full stomachs from the diner down the street, so lounging around was an option they could all agree on.

But when they all got too lazy to keep flipping the records, Charlie decided to turn the tv on.

“So we don’t have to keep getting back up,” she explained before throwing herself onto Dean’s bed.

Dean gave a halfhearted complaint over her taking his bed, but he know what she was doing.She was giving him an opening.

Dean couldn’t blame her for this idea, it was all him. And honestly, he didn’t know why he thought of it either. Charlie was saying how she didn’t know how to think like a man, and then it hit Dean that he did. So he just thought of some things that turned him on, and the first one seemed to safest; cuddling.

So after Charlie literally threw herself out of his line of vision, he took a deep breath and laid down on the ground on his side so that his head was in Cas’ lap. This part wasn’t the seduction part exactly, just the opening. They’ve done this before, so Cas wouldn’t think anything of it. The dark-haired boy straightened out his legs to make it more comfortable for both of them before laying back against the side of Dean’s bed.

Minutes later, Dean feigned getting tired. From where Cas was sitting, Dean knew he could see his face. He started pretending to let his eyelids droop and made his breathing even out, like he was falling asleep. Then it was time to implement what Charlie liked to call Phase Ultimate Seduction.

Dean flipped over to his opposite side, pretending to be completely asleep, so that his face was against Cas’ stomach. Cas just chuckled and turned his head to Charlie, “I think Dean’s asleep.”

Charlie giggled too, but for different reasons. After Cas got comfortable again, Dean nuzzled his face lower into Cas’ lap. He could hear his breath hitch, but nothing else was done. Dean could hear that Cas’ breathing was a bit more controlled though.

That was until Dean started to mumble in his sleep, mouthing at the front of Castiel’s jeans. Cas gave an indignant squeak and tried to cover it with a cough. Dean almost blew it there by laughing; he’d never heard Cas make such a noise.

But then Dean started to feel something hard rubbing into his cheek and all jokes were off. Cas wasn’t supposed to get hard from this! Granted, Dean didn’t know what else would’ve happened, but it still came as a shock. He panicked and ‘woke up.’

He sat up beside Cas, a few inches between them, fixing his glasses. His friend was beat red and definitely doing his best to adjust himself while not making any eye contact with Dean.

Suddenly, Cas stood up and muttered, “I have to use the restroom.”

Once the door was closed behind him in Dean’s en suite bathroom, he and Charlie looked at each other and grinned. Oh yeah, Cas wanted it too. But all Dean could really think was, ‘ _Now what?’_

 

\------

‘Now what’ apparently turned into nothing. Charlie was fed up with all the sexual tension in her friend group, but neither of those two idiots had done anything about it. It was one weekend after Dean and her had finished mapping out their battle technique for the upcoming duel at their LARPing committee that Charlie unveiled her plan.

“You want me to wear what!” Dean bellowed, a panic-stricken look on his face.

“Panties. And garter and stockings. The whole nine yards.” Charlie replied evenly, moving an archer piece back to where Dean had knocked it from. “Look, I can’t take anymore of your unrequited sexual tension. Just sleep with each other already.”

“I get that part, but panties Charlie?” Dean asked incredulously. He definitely wasn’t against the thought of sleeping with Cas, but with panties?

“I have reliable sources that say Cas has a lace kink,” Charlie sing-songed and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers. Her evil grin mixed with all of that reminded Dean of some adorable mastermind.

“Reliable sources?” Dean questioned. Had Cas been sleeping with someone?

“I may or may not have found a magazine under his mattress with some incriminating evidence.”

“Stop speaking in codes,” Dean muttered in confusion.

“I found a men’s lingerie catalog in his bed,” Charlie replied blandly, annoyed that her evil facade was being tarnished.

Oh. It clicked for Dean then. He thought Charlie was trying to get him to come on too strong, but now, he wasn’t so sure. Dean contemplated for a few moments before replying, “Where’s that boutique you were talking about?”

*****

After a long day trip to and from Kansas City, Dean found himself sitting in his room, staring at the bag filled with what could either be a success or a complete and utter embarrassment. Thankfully, Charlie didn’t want him to try anything on for her. They were close and all, but some of the things in the shop had been extremely revealing.

Dean finally settled on a matching set; a pair of bright red lace panties, a red garter, and a pair of sheer stockings to hook to it. If he was honest, he thought that he would feel ridiculous in the ensemble, but instead he just found himself powerful, sexy even. It gave him a higher confidence boost than he had in years.

As fate would turn out, this was the weekend he and his family were supposed to go visit Grandma and Grandpap Campbell. Dean feigned being too sick to go, and after some debating about whether or not Mary should stay home, Dean convinced them to leave him alone at home. His parents reluctantly agreed, but only if Castiel and Charlie came and stayed with him.

So that’s how Dean found himself wearing the lingerie underneath his outfit, wearing socks to cover his stockinged feet, waiting for Cas to show. Charlie had conveniently bailed with a text that said ‘Good Luck!’ so Cas and Dean had the place to themselves. Dean was fidgeting on his seat on the couch, waiting for Cas. He was a ball of nerves, but the fidgeting more or less had to do with him being already half hard in his panties. It was safe to say that Dean had a lace kink too.

He was about to lose all control over palming himself through his jeans when Cas knocked at his door before letting himself in.

“Dean! You here?” he called out, toeing his shoes off.

“In the den,” Dean replied, sitting straighter in his seat and keeping his hands firmly at his sides.

“Where’s Charlie?” Cas inquired, setting his overnight bag by the couch before taking a seat.

“Can’t make it. I guess her roller derby team had a surprise practice,” in all likelihood, Charlie was probably eating junk food and watching her newest obsession on Netflix.

“Bummer,” Cas said, but it didn’t sound like he really meant it. Cas loved Charlie, but Dean and him rarely got to spend any time together without her.

“Yeah,” Dean mused. He adjusted how he was sitting on the couch, and he could feel the soft lace rubbing against his cock. He barely stifled a moan before coughing, his face turning beet red. He cleared his throat, “How about we watch something in my room? I just got a new speaker system for my tv.”

Cas agreed, grabbing his bag and making his way up the stairs, Dean directly behind him. He was trying to keep his head clear so that a panic wouldn’t come over him, but his mind was failing him. What if Charlie was wrong? What if Cas laughed at him? Was Dean really trying to fool himself into thinking Cas liked him?

“Dean, are you alright?”

Dean didn’t know when they had made it into his room, but there they stood, door closed behind them. He looked up at Cas, concerned etched all over his face. And just like that, Dean wasn’t worried anymore. Cas was his best friend, and he liked him too.

“I’m fine Cas, but I’m gonna go change in my pajamas.” He went to his private bathroom and shut the door behind himself. He gave himself a few moments to collect himself before peeling off his clothing and glasses, leaving him in nothing but the lingerie he’d bought.

And as he stared at himself in the mirror, he grinned, feeling sexier than he ever had before. With his small bout of confidence, he opened the bathroom door and leaned against the jamb in what he hoped was a seductive manner.

After a moment, Cas turned around, and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes travelled down Dean’s body, taking in his appearance. While the scrutiny left him feeling a little self-conscious, he didn’t move to cover himself. He waited on bated breath for Cas to laugh or leave or _just freakin’ say something._

But Cas did none of those things. His eyes moved to Dean’s face, he could see the plain hunger written there. Castiel surged forward, pulling Dean tight against him by his waist. And then they were kissing.

And if there was a list for top ten greatest first kisses of all time, he was sure this would be number one. Compared to what Dean thought it would be, it was surprisingly gentle. One of Cas’ hands cupped the side of his face, thumb stroking the apple of Dean’s cheek. Dean sighed and brought his hand to the nape of Cas’ neck, fingers getting tangled in the fine hairs there. This was perfect. This was heaven.

But it damn well wasn’t enough. After a few minutes of kissing, Dean pulled away from Cas and pushed him until he fell back against the mattress. Dean climbed over him and straddled his waist. He could feel a hardness underneath him, but this time it didn’t make him panic.

“So here’s the thing,” Dean started, grinning in a cocky way. “I’ve got this massive crush on you.”

Cas kicked things into gear, grabbing Dean by his stocking clad thighs and flipping him over. He hovered above him, his eyes clouded in lust and his face inches from Dean’s, “Me too.”

Dean’s eyes went wide with the admittance, his stomach swelling with a happiness he couldn’t describe. He smiled so hard he thought he was going to break his face.

Cas just laughed and pulled him into another kiss, more heat behind it than the previous ones. Dean moaned low in his throat before grabbing the hem of Cas’ shirt, attempting to pull it off. Cas got the message and hauled himself off the bed, a whine of protest coming from Dean. Castiel said nothing as he tore his clothes off as fast as he could, until he was completely naked.

He blushed then, but crawled back between the v of Dean’s legs, rubbing his thighs appreciatively.

“Dean,” Cas mumbled. “I have to know. Is this your first time?”

Dean froze. Was there a wrong answer to this? He couldn’t lie to Cas, but he couldn’t take it if he said they should stop then either. After debating it for a moment, he decided to go for honesty, “Yeah…”

Cas gave no indication to what he was thinking, but he leaned down and kissed along Dean’s neck. He moved up to nibble at Dean’s ear for a moment before murmuring, “Me too.”

Dean sighed and turned his head to draw Cas in for another kiss. Dean’s tongue coaxed a few moans from Cas, and he could feel the noises going straight to his groin. Castiel, whether he knew it or not, began moving his hips forward, causing his cock to rub against Dean’s panty-clad erection.

Both of the teens released a groan at that, repeating the ministrations. Dean reached under his mattress for the bottle of lube he kept stashed there and pushed the bottle into Cas’ chest.

“Please,” Dean keened.

He went to remove his panties, but Cas stopped him, “Can we keep them on?”

Dean grinned and nodded. He leaned back and pulled the red lace to the side, pulling his legs up to give Cas full access. The dark-haired boy groaned. He fumbled with the lube, trying to be quick with the process of coating his fingers. Dean chuckled a bit, but when Cas started opening him with the first finger, his laughter died off instantly.

Cas took his time fingering Dean, reaching up to stroke him through the lace as he did so. He was a writhing mess by the time Cas had four fingers in him, and he was about to come any minute.

“Cas, I’m good, hurry,” he pleaded, pulling his legs closer back to his chest. The new position had Castiel rubbing his prostate insistently until he finally drew his fingers out. Dean sighed at the loss, but didn’t have to wait for long before Cas was lining up with him.

He peered into Dean’s eyes, looking for any form of reluctance, “Are you sure, Dean?”

“100 percent fucking positive, now come on!”

Cas chuckled but obliged, pushing into Dean with slow movements. Dean was expecting it to hurt or even maybe burn a little, but Cas had prepped him so well all he felt was Cas. His adoration for him skyrocketed at the realization that Cas cared about him so much.

Once Cas was fully seated in Dean and thrusting shallowly, they both knew the other wasn’t going to last long. Cas came forward and covered Dean’s body, a steady rhythm built between them. They exchanged messy kisses, sighing and groaning into each other’s mouths.

Cas stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair as they kissed while the green-eyed boy’s nails dug into Cas’ back. Dean could feel his orgasm pooling low in his gut, and he moaned the information to Cas.

“I’m close, too,” Cas mewled in reply, speeding up his sporadic thrusting. Any sense of rhythm was lost then as Dean hung onto Cas for dear life. Castiel reached a hand between them, grasping at Dean’s cock through the red lace. A few strokes later, Dean was coming in his panties.

Cas continued thrusting through Dean’s orgasm, coming into him a moment later. They breathed heavily in each other’s space in between sloppy kisses. Once both of them had ridden through their aftershocks, Castiel pulled out and cuddle up to Dean, throwing an arm around his waist.

They basked in the afterglow, grinning yet not saying anything. Something caught Cas’ eye on Dean’s bookshelf, so he chose to speak, “I meant it when I said I have that Impala, you know.”

Dean sighed and kissed his forehead, “I know. I still have your Continental.”

“I know. I also know that you’ve been trying to seduce me for weeks now.”

Dean chuckled at that, “It worked, didn’t it?”

Cas looked up at Dean’s smiling face, “You didn’t have to try anything. I’ve liked you since I came here.”

Dean froze, then burst out laughing, pulling Castiel tighter. Cas asked him what was so funny, and Dean just replied, “Charlie owes me the biggest ‘I told you so.’”

They chuckled together, amused at the situation, before pulling Dean’s blanket over the both of them and falling into a well-deserved rest.

Yeah, things were finally looking up.


End file.
